rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaune Arc/Affiliation
Affiliation Arc Family Jaune is the direct descendant of a long line of warriors and heroes, which has caused him to feel pressured into being one himself to the point that he lied his way into Beacon. Beacon Academy Jaune is a first year student at Beacon Academy. He gained acceptance into Beacon using fake transcripts. Team JNPR Jaune is the team leader of Team JNPR. Relationships Crocea Mors Jaune doesn't think very highly of his weapon, mostly because of all the impressive weapons he saw at Beacon (like Crescent Rose). He himself calls it a hand-me-down, passed down from his great-great-grandfather. Ruby tries to cheer him up by calling it a family heirloom instead and remarking that she can appreciate a classic weapon. Since he never went to a combat school, he never got to craft his own weapon like everyone else and appears to have little skill using his weapon in combat. Ruby Rose Ruby is a friend of Jaune's and fellow team leader. During their first meeting, Ruby gained a bad impression of him and nicknamed him Vomit Boy. After introducing himself to her, Jaune quickly became good friends with her and gained a better opinion of a nice and funny guy from Ruby. Jaune himself viewed Ruby as "quirky", and expressed a desire to hang around such girl when she left him to join her sister. Unfortunately, she does not have much confidence in his fighting ability. Ruby seems to care about Jaune and shown concern for her friend who was currently being bullied by Cardin Winchester. Ruby has gained Jaune's trust as he confessed to her about his personal problems, including the fact that he was being blackmailed, and called himself a failure in front of her. Ruby shares her beliefs as a leader hoping to cheer him up and help him to deal with his current situation. This conversation may have been one of the main reasons why Jaune decided to stand up for his team and refused to hurt his partner even if that could get him expelled from Beacon. Weiss Schnee Jaune came under the impression that Weiss was interested in him when she sarcastically cited him as an example of the boys she and Ruby would talk about if they were to become friends. As a result, he attempted to flirt with her and offered to be teammates with her. However, Weiss disliked Jaune's advances and asked a reluctant Pyrrha Nikos to intervene. Despite this, he still saved her from falling from a Nevermore. She was slightly impressed and seemed more (or less) grateful for the rescue. Later, she would be the first to attempt to assist him during his fight with the Ursa Major, but decided to let him fight it by himself as requested from Pyrrha. Yang Xiao Long Jaune was introduced to Yang through his acquaintance with Ruby. Yang appears to accept Jaune's friendship with Ruby, knowing they get along well. As such, Jaune and Yang have a cordial interaction, though she personally seems to find him unappealing. She still shown concern about Jaune's bullying from Cardin. Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha is Jaune's partner and teammate. She first spoted him when he entered the amphitheater. During their first meeting, Jaune mostly ignored Pyrrha in favor of trying to get Weiss to join his team by flirting with her. Pyrrha gains his attention when she mentions that the teams are made of four students, not two. After hearing this, Jaune turns his attention on Pyrrha and invites her onto his team, but quickly returns his efforts back to Weiss in an attempt to recruit her after being interrupted by Weiss herself. Despite this, Pyrrha is shown to be interested in Jaune and even complements him by saying he would make a good leader, mostly, because he decided to recruit other members even before the initiation. During the initiation, she saves him from a presumably fatal fall, and proceeds to intentionally seek him out, despite previously telling Weiss that she intended to randomly meet her partners. When they met again, they officially became partners, both seem to be pleased at this outcome. Despite Jaune's clueless knowledge on most basic topics, Pyrrha has shown to be patient around him and acts as his tutor, teaching him about aura and unlocking his own then noticing that Jaune seems to have a particularly powerful Aura. She repeatedly tries and fails at getting Jaune to avoid making bad decisions. This is most likely because Pyrrha has much confidence in Jaune's abilities and has no trouble on following his lead. After they returned to Beacon, Pyrrha was most happy to see Jaune turned into the leader of team JNPR. She has shown to be saddened at Jaune's failures and is the first to bring up Cardin's bullying when she and Ruby notice Jaune acting depressed at the lunch table. As partner and the person who believes in him the most, Jaune has shown to be confident with Pyrrha and even reveals that he got into Beacon by providing illegitimate transcripts because he wants more than anything to live up to his family lineage of heroes and warriors. Pyrrha insists on helping him, but he lashes out and rejects her offer in frustration, believing that he can't be the hero if he has to rely on others and needs to become stronger on his own. Pyrrha tries once again to reach out to him, but he tells her to just leave him alone, which hurts her greatly. However, Jaune feels very bad about this, knowing that he has done wrong things, and wants to make things up to her. He definitely seems to value and care for her, just like she cares for him. Even when threatened with being expelled from Beacon, Jaune still refused from hurting Pyrrha any further. During his fight with the Ursa Major, Pyrrha decided to let Jaune fight by himself as she still remembered that Jaune wanted to fight his own battles if he could. However, Pyrrha was unable to let him by himself as she was worried that Jaune could have been killed by the Ursa and helped him without telling him anything of her assistence in an attempt to help Jaune to gain confidence in his own skills. After returning back to Beacon, Jaune apologizes to her and asks her to train him, to which she happily agrees. Nora Valkyrie Although the two have not interacted much, Nora readily followed Jaune's leadership after he ordered her to deliver the final attack to the Death Stalker. Later on, she quickly comes up with the idea to break Cardin's legs after hearing about him bullying Jaune and shown to be saddened for his current situation, something that Nora normally doesn't display. Cardin Winchester Cardin is labeled a bully and is shown to have bullied Jaune at several points in the first few weeks of them being at Beacon. Also, Jaune is forced to do Cardin's homework by the latter as a way of getting Cardin himself to not reveal Jaune's secret on his entry to Beacon. Still, Jaune was willing to not attack Pyrrha with sap under Cardin's orders because he does not want to hurt her anymore than he already did. Jaune then threw the jar of sap at Cardin in retaliation. After Jaune endures several beatings from Cardin, a large Ursa appears and attacks Cardin. Despite the early events, Jaune still protected Cardin and manages to save him by defeating the Ursa, which impresses Cardin, though Jaune warns Cardin to never try to harm his team again. Russel Thrush While Russel is never shown bullying Jaune himself, he seems to go along with the actions of his team. He pats Jaune on the back when Cardin brings up how Jaune got the Rapier Wasps Cardin is planning to use on Pyrrha, though whether Russel was following Cardin's lead or being sincerely friendly with Jaune is unclear. Bartholomew Oobleck Jaune has been doing poorly in Oobleck's class. Oobleck seemed to be ecstatic when he thought Jaune was looking to contribute to class, but was disappointed by what he took as a joke answer from Jaune. After class, Oobleck reprimands him and tells him to act as one who was worthy of being accepted into Beacon. This seems to make Jaune feel particularly guilty given that he got into Beacon under false pretense and did not technically earn his spot. Category:Affiliation pages